Remember
by Channey
Summary: Follow a story of a young and very odd hunter. After she lost her memories, she's slowly getting used to the world filled with monsters again, revealing her past and long forgotten secrets. Side by side with the Team Free Will and company she's fighting and saving the whole world from your darkest nightmares. Spoilers for the whole show included, read after watching s12e06
1. The Awakening

**Hello everyone! I forgot to write it in here so I do it now! Lol, yeah. I just got this idea while listening to SPN inspired songs and wanted to write it down, so I did and here is the first chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes and typos, I'm horrible in English and these days it's really bad. Anyway, please, leave a review if possible, I'd love to hear a feedback from you, it always helps a lot. Also I'd like to let you know, that I will try update as soon as posible, but I might disappear on 6-8 weeks due rl hospital stay. Thank you for reading this and please, stay in touch with it by following the story so you know when there's an update!**  
 **Thanks again,**

 **Yours always awkward,**  
 **Channey**

* * *

My eyes shot open. Strong light upon completely blinded me and I had to cover those eyes with my arm. Immediately as I moved, I could feel the soreness everywhere on me. _What happened?_ I asked myself, but for some reason, my head was completely empty. Thoughts were racing through my head, but none of them had answers I needed. I buried fingers in the cold but very soft ground and forced myself to sit up. I was sitting in wet grass, trees everywhere around. It was quiet, birds weren't singing, it was just me in the forest. But why? For what reason? Then something appeared in my head. One simple question. Who the hell am I?

I slowly stood up, the world around me started to spin, making my stomach twist. I leaned against the closest tree, closing my eyes again and taking a deep breath in. The fresh and cold nature smell slowly calmed my stomach down and I soon could normally stand and move. My fingers slipped in my back pockets. There was a long forgotten tissue, keys what looked like they belong to a pretty old car. Then I found another key, just this time it was with a number and a small round motel key chain. Days Inn Glendive.  
„Great." I whispered to myself, not recognizing my own voice and putting all those things back where they belonged. This all was so weird. How can I forget who am I? And how did I get here? I was so confused and needed answers. Like NOW. My eyes scanned the forest again, looking for a path or anything to catch up on and go in that direction. I took another deep breath in, trying to look for footsteps in the wet soil and I was lucky, because a second after I found them. Small but visible footsteps to the place I woke up. Now I just followed them, hoping in the best.  
I walked for some time, before founding an almost empty parking lot with just one and only car. Bright red old Ford Galaxie from the year 1966. _Strange_ , I thought, _I remember this car but not my own name. This can't get any better._ I tried the key, the lock clicked and I was allowed to get in, but I didn't. Not yet. I was looking for some information about the person I was. I opened the front storage box and things got even weirder. There was a GPS, a small black box with seven different mobile phones, a big silver knife, another box with so many fake IDs with different names, including FBI and CIA and in leather wrapped journal. I took it out, flipping through the pages, reading those notes written by hand writing I knew I've seen before, just couldn't remember and classify. My reading was interrupted by loud phone vibrations. I tried to find the phone in the black box, but it wasn't from there. I quickly hopped in the car, leaning in the back and reaching hand for a dark grey duffle black. Under all that clean clothes I finally found the phone and with a deep breath accept the call.  
„U-uhm, hello?" I started, feeling my heart pounding hard and my hands got sweaty.  
„Hey, Riley! It's Bucky, Bucky Sims. I just wanted you to know, that Asa Fox died. We hunted a vampire with him and your dad helped us a lot, remember?" A vampire? My dad? What? Who died?  
„Y-yeah?"  
„Well, if you want to come and you're not too busy, there will be a service and everyone is coming. Wait, I'll give you the address. Hey, Elvis!" There was some shouting in the background I couldn't understand. I was still trying to go over the vamp thing while patiently waited for _Bucky_ to talk to me again. _  
_„...ang on, I'm calling to the Watson's kid! Okay, I'm back, sorry. It's Emerson, Manitoba, Canada. You got that, kid?"  
„Emerson, Manitoba, Canada. Yeah." I repeated, burning that place inside my mind so I won't forget it. I crawled back in the front seat with the phone on my shoulder, while writing it down into the GPS I found just couple minutes ago. I also found out I'm in Montana. Hell, how did I get here?  
„Fine, hope I'll see you there! Haven't seen you in a while." With that he hung up and I was all alone again.  
„Canada it is then." I said to myself again, bringing the Galaxie's engine to life. A nice and happy purr came out of the car and I immediately fell in love with that sound.  
With a satisfied "I've just found out my name" smile on my lips I headed on a more frequented road. My first stop was the Inn I (At least the key said that) was accommodated in. Riley Watson. In Montana. With an old car. Why did this happen?  
Twenty minutes later I parked the car and found my room. It was on the second floor, number 28 with a "Don't interrupt" sign. With a deep breath I stepped in. There was a big bed, double king sized one, a simple table, closet, TV, another door to the bathroom. Nothing strange about the furniture, but the mess was terrible. Everywhere were pieces of clothing, plaids, shirts, socks and even a bra and panties. The wall with bed against it was half covered in pictures and newspaper articles about deaths and disappears. The rest from the wall was laying all over the floor. It looked like someone went through my things and even tho I had no idea what this all meant, it made me angry. What were they looking for?  
„Darn it." I said out loud, my weird voice filled the empty and quiet room and started to clean up. While I was putting all those pictures and string cobwebs in a basket, I realized what was wrong with my voice. I was talking with an accent, with an accent that sounds like if British and American ones had a baby. „So I'm what...a british American?" I tried again, frowning but accepting the odd truth. Was there even a way I can find out who the hell am I? More questions appeared, less answers existed.  
After I finally finished making the room look a bit prettier, I headed to the bathroom. As soon as I walked in, my eyes locked on a bathroom mirror. This was me? That kid in the mirror was me? I was so young, I couldn't be older than 19 and to be honest, I wasn't beautiful. Not at all. That young woman in there had cold brown and short messy hair with wavy knots, it looked like she didn't brush her head for years. Her eyes, very light blue with greyish bits looked so tired, with red circles under them. Across her right eyebrow was an old scar, splitting it into two pieces, but there were more of those little scars, all over her face actually. Her clothes... oh god, covered in dirt and... _is that dry blood?!_ I couldn't believe this was me. Riley Watson was this killer in the mirror. My heart was racing as I tried to get those clothes off me. I refused to believe the picture I saw in there. That couldn't be me.  
I stayed in the shower for a long long time, water got cold, but I was still sitting down there with closed eyes and sobs in my chest. I was pushing them far back, now wasn't time for crying, right? I had to stand up, face that picture in the mirror again and then to say good bye to someone I can't remember. I clenched my teeth and stood up, turning the water off and getting out of the shower. I wrapped my body like a burrito in a big white towel and looked at myself again, taking a shaky breath in.  
„Okay, Riley. Let's do this." I whispered to myself, getting bathroom essentials into a small toiletry bag I found back in the room and then went to find something clean to wear. I found a simple black shirt, clean pair of socks and dark brown jeans which I decided would do. I also noticed blue plaid in the bottom of my duffle back and took that out too. When I was changing into those jeans I found, I noticed what my body was like. Small, petite, with really tiny chest and bones sticking everywhere.  
„What the hell..." I started to notice more and more things, like freckles on my shoulder and a lot of old and new bruises, scars and scratches. I looked on my forearms; they were covered in small but easily visible cuts, old, new, long forgotten ones...all of kinds. What could have done this? Was I tortured or something? This wasn't normal. They were all so similar, so frequent... it almost looked like...I did it to myself.  
„Bloody hell," There were tears in my eyes suddenly, that horrible strong feeling I couldn't identify was consuming me from the inside and I couldn't escape anywhere. I stood up. And just stood there, trying to fight all those tears and emotions away. And I did quite well and after I finished changing and packing my things, I headed with a full travel bag on my left shoulder and a smaller leather satchel on the other one down to the receptionist. I had to give away my keys before driving away.  
„Have you enjoyed your stay, madam?" An old lady asked right after I finally got down to the main room.  
„M-me? Oh, yes. Thank you, it was very nice." Forced smile ran across my face.  
„Good! Here's your passport and visa, you left it in here when you arrived." She gave me a small plastic bag with those two things inside and I stared at it for a second before finally taking it and shaving it in the satchel.  
„Thank you very much and have a nice day." I smiled one more time and with her wishing me a happy journey I exited the Inn. It was quite early, maybe something around eleven in the morning, I wasn't sure. I threw the travel bag into the trunk, satchel taking with me on the front seat.  
„ Emerson, Manitoba, Canada, Here we go." And with that I started the beautiful Galaxie I was proud of and followed the GPS' orders. There were seven hours of driving ahead, maybe in that time I will _remember_.


	2. Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox

**Good evening everybody!  
I finally finished this chapter. It was supposed to be the whole episode ( _s12e06_ if someone was wondering) but it started to get really long so here's the first half! Please, let me know if you'd rather have two halfs/one episode or one episode/one chapter.  
Also, please, leave a review, I'd love to hear a feedback from you, guys :)  
Enjoy reading and have a good day, fellow hunters!  
Yours,  
Channey  
**

 **P. S. Bring some salt and holy water, you're gonna need it.  
P. P. S. I'M SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, OKAY, i'M NOT FROM A FREAKING ENGLISH SPEAKING COUNTRY AND i HAVE PROBLEMS, PLEASE, BE COOL ABOUT IT i'M DOING MY BEST thank you  
**

* * *

My car made a weird noise before stopping. I was on a parking lot in front of a big and very beautiful family house. It was made of bricks, with green plants all over front doors. It looked almost like a house from a fairytale, like a house I always wished for. Just not so busy. My Galaxie wasn't alone on the driveway, there several other cars, all old and bad looking. But one. That one car was something like my Galaxie, just cleaner and bigger. I walked closer, looking around for an owner, but I couldn't see anyone. A fact popped out in my head that the car was Chevrolet Impala 1967 and I figured out, that Riley Watson was into old American cars. I smiled, walking around the car, scanning it from all angles before I headed to the main door. There was loud music coming from the house. Guess the party already started.  
I knocked on the door; waited, waited a bit longer but no one came to open to me. So I tried it on my own and found out the door was already open.  
„Hello? "I said quietly. I hated the fact that I had no idea who the hell was Asa, or Bucky or anyone really, I felt like an intruder. What if everyone knew me in here but I didn't know who are they and they will think I'm crazy? No. I should just turn around and head somewhere else, maybe try to look for Riley's family or something. But nope, I was too slow.  
„You must be Riley. There's beer in the kitchen if you want some and all those hunters are just... somewhere in here. "His mother?  
„You...you're Asa's mother? " She nodded and sighed.  
„I'm sorry for what happened. But I believe he's on a better place now. "I said, frowning again. That accent was terrible, I just simply hated it. It was so strange to hear me talking, the voice that felt so unfamiliar.  
„Everyone's sorry. And yes, I am. I was. Now, please, excuse me. "And with that she left me there. I was standing in the hall for a while, watching laughing people, before I actually moved again. I decided to take the beer she talked about and then maybe try to talk to someone? With hands in my pockets I headed to the kitchen.  
„Eeeey, Riley! You're really here!" A big and strong guy appeared in front of me with a huge smile on his lips.  
„B-Bucky? "I asked, unsure about my own actions.  
„God, kid, you looked like you've been busy. "He pointed a finger on my face and chuckled.  
„Yeah, I guess I was. "  
„Well, here, have a beer. It's mine, it's quite strong. Hope you like it that way. "I nodded and took a brown bottle he handed to me.  
„Hey, don't be so shy. No one is going to eat you alive in here, they're all just a bunch of nice people, hunters or not. "For some reason, he was awfully nice to me and I wished to know why. It made me sad, that he knew so much about me and I knew nothing. Only his name.  
„Thanks, Bucky. "A smile appeared on my lips and with that (And the beer in my hand) I wondered off into a different room.  
I found my quiet place on the stairs, no one really noticed me in there and I had my peace to try to think but I soon realized that I couldn't. It was like my mind was blocked or something and didn't allow me to think. With a loud sigh I took a sip of Sims' beer.  
„Hi, you okay? "Someone asked and I had to look up to see a giant guy looking right at me.  
„Me? "I asked stupidly and then immediately nodded. „Sorry, yeah, I am. "  
He gave me a smile and sat right next to me.  
„I'm Sam. "  
„Riley, nice to meet you." We clinked our bottles and both took a drink.  
„So...you knew Asa?" He asked and looked at me. I was scanning his face for a little while before nodding again.  
„My dad worked with him and Bucky on a vamp case, but that's a long time ago. You? "He shook with his head and took a sip again.  
„No, just heard some awesome stories. You're a hunter too, right? "I looked at him, unsure about what I should say which lead to a weird, small shrug. My hands started to shake and heat filled my body, making my heart going crazy. I tried to calm myself down a little bit and while trying not to show any signs of nervousness I finished the bottle at once.  
„That was quick." There were two chuckles and then weird silence just with loud background music and a lot of chatting people.  
„ Uhm...so...you here with someone? "I asked.  
„With my brother, Dean. And Jody. Is your dad in here too? "  
„No, I don't know where he is."  
Another minute of silence, but this time it wasn't so uncomfortable. Actually it was nice, to sit next to someone without any words needed. Something about his presence made me feel safe. Maybe it was because he was so huge and I was so tiny, maybe it was just how he talked to people, maybe it was something about his personality.  
„Riley?" He asked and made my eyes look up from the floor.  
„Mhm?"  
„Are you really okay?" He asked me again and this time, I wasn't sure if I want to lie again. I wanted to talk to someone, tell someone the whole truth, tell someone how I feel, but I just couldn't. There was this wall in my head and I couldn't get over it and just say what I wanted.  
„I have to be." I said quietly a finished the conversation with a sad smile. We stayed in there, quietly sitting side by side before he broke the silence.  
„Will you be okay in here? I'll go to look around a bit more."  
„Oh, sure, I'm not keeping you here," I chuckled, he smiled and then disappeared. I stayed in there for a little bit more, before finally standing up and heading somewhere else. Though my heart wanted to get back to the stairs, sit in there and then just wait until they send me to go home.  
I found my spot on a comfy armchair in the living room and decided to stay in there, because I was afraid someone would take this amazing spot from me!  
People soon started telling stories about Asa. There were so many of them, every other one was so funny that everyone laughed their asses off. There were stories about him being the funny one, about him being the hero, someone also brought up a wendigo story so everyone drank from their bottles. I soon realized it was a game they played, but I decided not to join or I'd need to go to pee every five minutes.  
Soon hunters started to leave, and there were just a few of us who stayed. I still occupied the armchair, just got a new beer from Max and a nice cup of hot coffee from Asa's mother. Bucky stared to tell another story so I curled up into a ball with the cup in my hands and paid attention.  
„ …and Asa made us go roller skating. And right after these ghouls almost got us." I started to get use to all those things that existed and I apparently hunted them. For some reason I knew what a vampire and werewolf was, what a _ghoul_ was, I just didn't remember how do I know about all of these things.  
„ So there's the three of us, all banged up, with a ton of ironic teenagers skating under these neon lights. "Bucky chuckled, obviously under pressure of all those beers he had inside. Actually, it looked like he's the happiest guy in the room, everybody else was just smiling softly, listening to the story.  
„You remember this, Jody?" He said to a short haired lady who just hummed in agreement.  
„ Oh, it was classic. I mean, you know, until you two snuck off for some _sweet_ , sweet time alone." Everyone made that "ooh" noise like kids in 3rd grade and giggled, including me. I took a sip of the warm coffee, looking at Jody and wondered how she met Asa. I heard that she was a cop and not a hunter, which was great. It meant that she maybe has a nice family and a warm house. From all those things I heard, I realized that I probably don't have a home and my family is probably dead and if I do have a family, I don't talk to them. Otherwise, why would I be in here, looked like crap, right? Plus I had no house keys, just those to my car. I checked. Twice. While I was completely lost inside my head, trying to figure out how Jody met Asa, Sam and his brother walked in. Seriously, I think I was like the tiniest and shortest one from everybody, because everyone was just so _huge_! I wondered what's the magic they used, they were all so big and strong, especially Sam. He looked like a tree or a moose to me.  
„You, Jody? You didn't tell us you were in a relationship with Asa."  
„ Oh, it was just – it was just a casual thing. Sorry, Loraine." Ha, so Mrs. Fox was Loraine. Good to know.  
„ Asa was always popular with the ladies. "She said and that fact made me smile. You know, maybe he was very nice and he was nice to me too, I just... didn't remember. Honestly, it started to piss me off, that I knew _nothing_.  
„Yes, he was."  
„Our mom loved him. She used to talk about him _all_ the time." Max who brought me drink said.  
„See?"  
„And, you know, I do have a life when you guys aren't around."  
„At least some of us do." I said and raised my cup. People nodded and a few of them chuckled.  
„ Beer, anyone?" One hunter asked, Randy, but I shook with my head.  
„No, thanks." I told him with a smile and after taking his orders, Randy disappeared in the hallway.  
„ And, uh, here's a news flash – dating is hard." Said Jody to those two boys again and I laughed. She was right. Relationships were just simply hard.  
„It's not like I just turn into a boring small-town sheriff when you guys are gone. I do stuff."  
„No, I don't want to hear more." I chuckled and the whole room laughed. It pleased my heart when my words were funny to them.  
„Exactly. Get it, Jody."  
„ I hunt. I meet people. Sometimes I..."  
„God no..."  
„ It was no big deal. Right? You shouldn't be surprised that I'd enjoy the company of a ruggedly hot man."  
„Amen to that."  
„Can't argue with that."  
„ Yeah."  
„Hey, you clearly deserve... ...your sweet, sweet time alone." Okay, so that was Dean, the smaller but still hell big guy. My eyes were flying from face to face, scanning the room, scanning the people. I felt weirdly comfortable in this company and I had no idea why. Probably just because.  
Then there was a group laugh I joined.  
„ Well, I mean, it wasn't always sweet."  
„Uh...yeah. It's just not how we think of you. You know? I..."  
„ Good, 'cause that would honestly be weird."  
„ Nobody – nobody said you can't date, right?"  
„ That's fair." I smiled at Jody and she smiled at me. It was strange, she was staring at me for a second, before Mrs. Fox opened her mouth.  
„ Come on in. Don't hover." In that second I noticed, that someone was standing in the hall, looking at our weird group. Everyone turned around and Sam and Dean too, I finally saw that newcomer. I must say, she was really pretty. Short blonde hair, beautiful eyes.  
„Sorry, I knocked." Her voice was so soft and so warm, seriously. She was like that mom everybody wants. Just maybe without the fact being a hunter.  
„ Door was open." She said again. For some reason, everybody fell silent and it suddenly felt very awkward. Especially those two brothers looked at her strangely. Then they walked with her deeper in the hall, Jody with them. So they probably knew each other. Maybe she was their sister? Or a good friend?  
I got lost inside my mind after that, so I didn't really pay attention to talking hunters, instead I just stared into the half empty cup.  
A very excited "wow" interrupted my thinking and made me look up. It wasn't from people around me, it was Jody's voice. I wanted to stand up and go to find out what was so exciting, but it felt wrong to go. Instead I just observed from my spot. Soon Jody came back, Dean went outside and Sam left with the newcomer. Bucky started to tell us another story. Honestly, that guy was with him all the time or something, because he had so many of them! But I didn't mind. At least someone talked.  
„...and Asa loved that Jeep. Fuses were shorted, fuel line was busted. Ah, he didn't care. He'd just roll up his sleeves, he'd get right to work. "Before Bucky finished the sentence, Sam with Mary (As I heard from Jody) rushed in.  
„Guys, we need to leave now." Everybody stood up, staring at those two, a million questions in their eyes.  
„Sam?"  
„Randy's dead." _What?!_  
„ What happened?" Alicia asked, my eyes shot from her eyes back on Sam and then on Mary who looked at me.  
„ Someone gutted him and roped him to the ceiling. That's what happened."  
„ Anyone know why the water's shut off? God, what's that smell?" A guy in red shirt, Elvis, asked. Suddenly I could smell that too. It was like if someone opened a rotten egg. Max and Alicia stood up together, both knowing the answer.  
„Sulfur." _Pardon? Sulfur? How? What?_  
The lights flickered and everyone froze. My body was in tension, in strange security standing or something. It was used to adrenalin and fear, but my blank mind wasn't.  
„It's a demon." Mary said and I opened my mouth.  
„Yeah."  
„It's him."Bucky said, quickly grabbing Lorain and leading her to the front door.  
„Him?"  
„Jael. He's a crossroads demon. And he hangs people. It's his thing. Snaps their neck, slits their throat. He's a real piece of work."  
„ Hanging? Like with Asa?" Sam asked, probably as confused as the rest of us.  
„ He's the one that killed him." Then he tried to open the door, Elvis helping him out. But as soon as they made a little cranny, it shut with a loud noise.  
„You're wasting your time," I looked at Max as he moved with his arm in the air, „The whole house has been warded, inside and out. "  
„I'm sorry, what?" I asked stupidly, Jody looking at me, probably feeling the same way.  
„ What does that mean?"  
„ It means we're trapped."  
Okay. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.  
„Bucky, why did Jael killed Asa?" I asked that question, I wanted to know who that demon was, what happened. Why would he trap us in here? We haven't done anything wrong.  
„Look, back in '97, Asa was working this case in Yellow Knife, all right. A possession of a First Nations girl. Got real bad, real bloody."  
„Was it, uh, Jael?" Bucky nodded.  
„Asa exorcised him, but not before Jael killed the girl. He made her tie a noose around her neck and he made Asa watch." I couldn't imagine that. I just couldn't. I looked down into the floor, frowning.  
„All right, an exorcism, it ain't like an Angel Blade." Aaand I started to loosing myself again.  
„Yeah, it's not permanent."  
„Exactly. Right, so five years later, he came back and he came for Asa."  
„ How so?"  
„Asa was seeing this woman, right? She had a kid –"  
„Marlene!"  
„Yeah, Marlene. Jael got into her. It didn't matter that he was killing people, he wanted Asa to know it was personal. He gets off on it."  
„Yeah, and now he's here, possessing someone." Okay. Now it got serious.  
„Yeah, but who?" For some reason a few of them looked at me, but they remained silent. I was getting quickly use to that monsters exist and now was one inside of someone in this house.  
„Alicia wasn't in the room when Randy died. The rest of us were." My eyes shot at Randy, then on Alicia.  
„I was getting a drink." Okay, but...  
„Dean wasn't in the room either."  
„So it's Alicia or Dean." Another silent moment.  
„I'm not!"  
„But I think he left and didn't came back." I whispered, but it looked like no one really paid attention to what I was saying.  
„Throw some holy water on me, see what happens."  
Sam searched his pockets, I did too, it looked like no one has some holy water.  
„Anybody packin'?"  
„We can just make more." _Wasn't the water off?_  
„Uh, no, we can't. The water's off."  
„She knew it. You knew that." Elvis pointed a finger at Alicia and I frowned.  
„Oh, come on."  
„I think Dean's still outside." Sam said and I sighed.  
„That does narrow it..." We all looked at Alicia, who started to... cough? „...down."  
„Alicia?"  
„Max, be careful." I whispered, watching him getting closer to the girl. She stopped, chuckling and looking up at her brother. Her eyes turned red. _Completely_ red.  
„Alicia's not here right now. Leave a message." And with that she hit Max in the face and he'd fall on the ground if guys didn't catch him.  
„Oh, you're a fun group. We're gonna have a good time tonight."Black smoke escaped her body, flying out in the air, through the fireplace and chimney outside.  
Then, I got seriously afraid.


	3. Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox Part 2

**Helloo!  
Thank you for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you enjoy the story. This part 2 is a bit...mhm, I'm not very happy with the way I wrote it so I hope you will still like it.  
Also, this is the last chapter before my hospital stay, so I'm sorry for a long pause. I'll try to work on the story in there, so I can post an update as soon as possible.  
Stay safe, guys and have a great time. Channey's gone.  
*drops mic***

* * *

„It's gone." Someone said, but I refused to believe that. After all, it wouldn't let us be just like that.  
„It's not gone. It's just not in Alicia anymore." Sam with Max helped Alicia back on her feet. For some reason it looked like Sam has more experience with demons than the rest of us. I mean, we all knew what a demon was, but he was so sure in every move he did, his voice was stable. I only hoped his knowledge will help.  
„Loraine, is there anyone else in the house?" I looked at Mrs. Fox, she was scared. I was scared, too. I could feel the tension, the fear slowly consuming my body from the inside, making my hands and knees uncontrollably tremble. But this wasn't time for being afraid. We had to fight.  
„I don't know. People have been coming and going all day." _Great_ , I thought. Perfect opportunity for a demon to come in.  
„Okay, we're gonna pair off, we're gonna search the house for _people_ , not for demons. You find a demon, yell. We'll find you. And if your partner gets possessed, run. Riley, come with us." Jody looked at me and I quickly moved to their side, obeying her order. We went through the back hall, to the library.  
„Jody?" I whispered to her, standing right behind her.  
„Yes?" She turned around, facing me. Bucky was on the other side of the room, checking windows.  
I wanted to tell her, I wanted to tell someone the truth and she was after Sam the only human being in this house who I trusted for some reason. But my braveness betrayed me and after a second of thinking, I gave up. The anxiety didn't allow me to talk.  
„I just... be careful." She hugged my shoulders with her left arm, smiled at me and then went back to checking things out. Then we heard a scream.  
We all looked at each other and immediately rushed back to the living room, Bucky first, then me, then Jody.  
„What's going on?" I said when we arrived, seeing the older Winchester holding Mrs. Fox. But again, my question was too silent and stayed unexplained.  
„Dean, we thought you were outside." Oh right, the door was closed. How the hell did he get in?  
„Yeah, I got back in."  
„How?" I asked again in the same time with Sam.  
„It was a one-time deal. Won't happen again. Is this everybody?" One-time deal? What?  
„Except for Elvis." Jody said and we all looked around to make sure he really wasn't in there.  
„Where is he?" I asked again, this time louder. I looked up at Dean, he down at me and then back at everybody.  
„Yeah, demon got him." _No way._ Dean pointed his hand to the stairs, on a dead body on the floor.  
„Oh no." I whispered and suddenly the lights were out. Everybody started to search their pockets for flashlights or phones and I did the same. I found a tiny flashlight in my inner pocket and a small silver like knife in my phone pocket.  
„Well, at least we're all prepared."  
„Yep."  
„Mm. Impressive." It really was impressive, we were up to no good. Plus Dean took out an odd knife with weird symbols.  
„What's that?" I asked.  
„Demon Blade – kills 'em dead."  
„Nice."  
„We gotta light some candles.ׅ"  
„Yeah. A Devil's Trap."  
Everybody started working, knowing what to do. I was standing on one side of the room, watching them and felt like an idiot, so after a few seconds of doing nothing I decided to help to light those candles. Bucky game me some, Jody lent me her lighter.  
„All right, uh, but how are we gonna lure it inside?" Good question. I looked up.  
„We're not. _We_ get in. Everybody's in, everybody's clean." Those two impressed me. Seriously, they knew exactly what they were doing and that was so awesome.  
„If someone won't get in..."  
„They're the demon." Mary finished the sentence and I went back to lighting candles, thinking and getting lost again. I was wondering how does the demon gets inside the body, if the same way as it's leaving the body, then they would notice, right? But what if not? What if it's invisible when it's getting in? What if it's already in someone?  
„No I don't _think,_ I _know_!" Jody's voice interrupted me and I turned around.  
„What's going on?" It looked like I can't ask any other question than variations on "What happened". I came closer to those two, Sam with Jody, looking at her. She looked... different to me, even in that darkness. She felt different. She felt cold.  
„I know she's a demon!" She exclaimed again, making me jump closer to her and more far from Mary, but Mary looked much more okay than Jody. Then it hit me.  
„Kill her! Use the knife! Kill her now!"  
„She's not a demon, Jody." I whispered to her, her eyes locking with mine.  
„Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Hold on a second. Jody, you... You don't sound like yourself." Sam finally realized too. And we weren't the only one.  
„That's because she's not herself. Are you?" Dean looked from Mary to Jody, turning towards her.  
I was still next to her, unable to make a move. I didn't want the demon to hurt her. Not Jody. She had a family, right? She was a cop and had her own life, this wasn't supposed to happen...  
„Jody?" I tried, maybe if she could hear us, she would fight or something... was it even possible?  
Then she started to laugh. Seriously man, what was so funny to them?  
„Can't blame a girl for tryin'." Her eyes turned red, as to Alicia before, first looking at me with a smirk on her face.  
„I had _so_ hoped you'd kill your mom! Wouldn't that be a riot? " So it was their mom? Really? But she looked... too young to be their mom.  
„„Yeah, super fun."  
„You must be really dumb, he wouldn't kill her just like that." I told her or him or it or whatever the demon was. But then, invisible force hit me and I found myself in the air, hitting the wall with my back. I yelped before falling back on the ground. That was pretty hard landing. My sight was blurry, but I tried to see what was going on. Well, I only heard a loud bang and another body falling on furniture. And then one more, probably Dean this time.  
„Anybody else?" She asked, looking around. In the mean time I finally managed to seriously stand up and watch the scene again. I wasn't going to give up after this. No.  
„Nope? Fine." I wanted to jump at her, but Mary was first. She hurt her with the weird Asa's blade.  
„Don't hurt Jody!" I yelled at her, forcing myself to help Sam to get her from Jody's body.  
„No! Mom! What are you doing?!"  
„She's a demon. We kill demons."  
„But she's Jody!"  
„BORING!" Jody yelled, raising her hands to clap with them. Then we all hit the ground, feeling like if a closet was holding us down.  
„Oh, I have heard so many stories about you Winchesters. And... I desperately want the Lucifer thing to be true. The idea that he left a meat suit alive is just s _o_ deliciously weak." _I'm sorry, what? Lucifer? Meat suit? What?  
_ „As for the rest of you, I have been inside your heads. I know _all_ about you!" All? No... no...did she...no...  
„For example, the twins – too frightened to tell anyone that they actually came to say goodbye to their daddy. Or the grieving mother who hated the fact that her son was a Hunter so much, she'd hide his gear, she'd sabotage his Jeep, anything to keep him from hunting. Not that it worked. Could've tried harder, huh?"  
„Shut up!" I yelled, fighting with the force.  
„ Or this _child._ So weird to me, too. Do you know she doesn't even know you? Because she _can't remember_! She didn't even know _her name_ this morning. And she's slicing her arm every day. Just because she wants to. That's funny, right?" I felt tears burning in my eyes, anger filling my insides. It knew more than I did and it was just simply pissing me off.  
„ And this...meat suit you all seem to care so much about, she actually fantasized about a life with Asa. Can you believe that? Like that worthless man –"  
„ Shut your filthy mouth –"  
„Bucky, no!" She grabbed his throat, holding him so tight I was afraid she's going to snap his neck. But I could move again, she was concentrating just on Bucky or something, because the rest of us could stand up, move again. And I did.  
„ And you... Bucky. Brave, _brave_ Bucky. I was there that night. Tell these nice, stupid people what you did. Tell them what you _took_ from me. Asa was _mine._ "  
„ _Exorcizamus Te, omnis immundus spiritus_ _omnis satanica Po—"_ My eyes shot to mumbling Sam right in that second he was flying through the air again.  
„ _Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii. Omn—"_ Dean continued, but soon hit the wall from glass which was between the back hall and the living room. It immediately made me worry about his health, about everybody's health.  
„Tell them!"  
„What is he supposed to tell, let him go, you fucker!" I yelled, rushing to those two. I was almost there when Jody looked up from choking the strong man, her red eyes showed up.  
„Don't you think you're a little bit annoying? I'm doing something right now, honey." And with those words she lifted one hand and with a swift move she sent me on the other side of the room. My back hit something very, very hard and then collapsed on the ground. I groaned, taking a shaky breath in, when Sam appeared on my left side, helping me to get my sore body up.  
„ _Omnis legio. Omnis congregation et secta diabolica—"_  
„Aah! I killed him! I killed him. I killed Asa." Bucky screamed. Didn't… didn't the _demon_ kill Asa?  
„ _Omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus Te._ " Mary finished, the demon forcing himself through Jody's throat and disappearing into the wooden floor.  
„ Jody, you okay?" Sam let my arm go, he was holding it to help me stand because I was still trying to stop my knees from shaking and hurried to the short haired woman.  
„ That...sucked."  
Sure I was happy Jody's alright and didn't end up like Elvis, but I was more curious about Bucky. I needed him alive, I needed him to tell me what happened to my dad and where is he now and everything he knew about the Watsons. I just needed _him_ , no matter what he did.  
„Bucky, what did you do?" Loraine asked and everybody, including me, turned to him. I was sitting by his side, watching him closely.  
„Bucky?" I whispered.  
„ Asa, he was just al—" He started, „ He was just always so stubborn. Look...we were in the woods. Jael, he – he was taunting him. Asa wanted to chase him, but he didn't have the Angel Blade. I said, "Let's go back." He called me a coward and he shoved me, so I shoved him back, and he fell…and he hit his head. I didn't mean to do it. But it was a mistake. An accident. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. Asa hated that damn demon so much that I just..." I didn't know what to think. Sure, it was bad to lie but… it still was an accident. I… don't know what I would do if that happened to me. And honestly, I don't think I would tell the truth either…  
„ Oh, you thought that people would buy that Jael killed him? So you hung your best friend to cover your own ass. " Dean said sharply.  
„ May- maybe if you'd call the ambulance, he'd be okay…" Was I naive? Was I childish?  
„ What are you gonna do to me?" God, I was so afraid of the answer… he was the only one who could help me and this… my mind was confused and scared and sad and everything at once.  
„ Tell everyone, every Hunter we meet. They're gonna know your name, Bucky, know what you did."  
„ You like stories? This is the story everyone's gonna tell about you. Forever."

People didn't talk to each other much since then. Everyone was building a big wooden hill to burn the bodies on, while Bucky was sitting in his car, preparing to leave and never look back. He was alone and I decided to join him. I didn't really care what happened, I had no idea where my morals were, but not there. For some reason I didn't feel like he disserved this. He was just scared…  
I opened the car door, taking the shotgun seat.  
„Bucky I…"  
„Don't worry about it, kid." He brushed me off quickly without even looking at me.  
„I wanted to ask you something." I said quietly, playing with sleeves of my shirt.  
„Oh right, your dad, huh?" He took a deep breath in and looked at me, „I didn't really knew him that much, Riley. I mean, he was a good hunter and a great man. We hunted that vamp together; he helped us track its nest. But you were just… twelve or thirteen years old or so back then, it's really a long time and your dad didn't want to take risks, so he helped and left the town to make sure you were safe. He really loved you. Ah. You should also know that… he died six years ago, while going after a demon. And then Bob Singer took care of you for a while, I think he even signed you up for a good school but you left and started hunting. But that's about it, Rey. I don't know anything else. I'm sorry." So my dad was dead, I left school for hunting and some guy named Bob Singer raised me? Well, I finally knew where to go. To look for the Singer man.  
„Thank you, Bucky. It…it helped me a lot." And then he, instead of words, just hugged me, his strong arms holding carefully my tiny body.  
„Stay strong, kid. Now go, I should leave." He let me go, turning the key and starting the car.  
„Stay safe, Bucky. And…I hope to see you again." I sadly smiled at him, hopped out of his car and waved to him when he drove out the driveway. Poor guy.

Soon the sun came up. I was leaning back against my pretty Galaxie watching the fire. We all were grieving and we all knew secrets about each other. Secrets we were hiding. Mine was out too. And even though I don't really understand what happened in that big house behind us, it made me…sad. Sam came to join me, but for some reason I was sure he wanted to talk to me. There was this awkward silence between us again.  
„Riley, I've been thinking." He said, making me to look up at him. Man, he was really tall. Probably just a little bit too tall.  
„Hm?"  
„I was thinking about what Jael said and…well, I wanted to ask if you'd like to join me and Dean." He looked down at me, but I shook my head.  
„Thanks but no. I need to look for this guy named Bob Singer, he was-"  
„Wait, you mean Bobby Singer?" He knew him? Great! Then he could tell me where to find him, since I forgot to ask Bucky.  
„Yeah. You know that guy?"  
„Yeah, he was like our… second dad." Oh, so he's taking care of kids of hunters who are too busy? Wait…  
„Wait, was?"  
„He died… five years ago." Oh shit. No way. Goddamn it.  
„Oh…" My eyes froze on his face for some reason. „…I'm sorry."  
„No, it's a long time ago. And, he's on a better place now anyway." He smiled down at me, which of course made me smile too.  
„We have some stuff that belonged to him if you want to go through it? Maybe it would help to remember…" So he was still waiting for the 'yes' answer. And I couldn't help myself but I seriously considered that answer. I wanted to but also didn't want to. I didn't really know how to reply.  
„And…you don't have to be alone in this. We can help you to get through it."  
I bit my lip. There was this block inside my throat again that was holding me back from words. I wanted to say yes, to agree with his offer, I wanted to say how grateful I am for him to being so nice at me but I just wasn't able to do that.  
„Of course you don't have to." He said suddenly, standing up straight. I didn't want him to leave, so I just grabbed his hand, more like his sleeve, pulling him back slightly.  
„Okay." I said. He smiled, took my hand and slightly squeezed it, then walked to Dean. He probably needed to tell him.  
I was standing in there for a while, watching Jody and Mrs. Fox, watching those two and their mother too. I still had no idea how the hell is possible that Mary looked the way she looked. Was she under some kind of spell? This had to be supernatural, other way it wasn't possible. Or was?  
I noticed those three Winchesters and someone else, someone who wasn't there before. I didn't know the lady, but she had awesome hair. Dark, curly and with huge volume. I was watching them closely but I didn't hear what they were talking about. Then the lady looked at me and a flash of cold shot through my body. When I looked back at Winchesters, the woman disappeared and it was just them again. What the hell? Where did she go? I frowned, biting my lip again but this time because my mind went to the black depressing mode. One of those suicidal thoughts appeared in my head, following me like an annoying stalker. I sighed. Why did I felt this way? I didn't want to feel this way. I just didn't want to feel like this all the time.  
„Riley?" I looked at Dean at his Impala, waving at me to get my attention.  
„Yeah?"  
„Follow us, okay? We're going for some bacon." I giggled, he smiled and we both got into our cars. Bacon and coffee. Pancakes and coffee. Coffee.


End file.
